The Challenge
by Balek
Summary: Scott Tracy faces many challenges, but none is as big as this. Jeff is on holiday, and so Scott is in charge of not just International Rescue, but his younger brothers as well, who are making his life hell. Thankfully, John is on hand to act as a listening ear, but he's also taking the opportunity to dish out his own large helping of teasing. Thunderbirds property of Gerry Anderson


**A/N: Hello! Now, first things first. If you haven't read chapter 4 of Splash (if you're following it of course), it's been up for a couple of weeks but I think FF was playing up as I didn't receive the usual notification so I'm not sure if anyone else did. Chapter five is half completed. Yes, I know I'm slow with it, I got distracted by Sherlock.**

**So here's something to keep the creative juices flowing nicely. Some more brotherly fluff and teasing, just what we all like, in the same format as A Prickly Situation. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning John."

"Ah, Good Morning Scott! So, how's life for out temporary Commander-in-Chief."

"Oh, you know, the usual. Chaos reigns. You fancy a younger sibling for a few days?"

"Well, I'll quite happily take Virgil off your hands."

"No! You know who I mean?"

"Nah. There's not much to do up here at the moment. They'd only get bored."

"You know, if you've got nothing to do up there, you're perfectly welcome to come back Earth-side."

"Hell no! What do you think I am? Stupid? At least I'm safe up here..."

"Be careful what you say. At this rate you may find both stuffed in the airlock. I'm already having to resist the urge to strangle one of them."

"Easy now, Scott. Remember, you're the one who suggested that Dad take Grandma on a vacation in the first place."

"Yes, yes, I know, I know. But seriously, do you know what those two have been subjecting me to? I mean, just last night they snuck into my bathroom and filled the shower head full of gravy granules!"

"Ah, so that slight tan that you seem to have acquired is actually..."

"Yes... Now are you completely sure you don't want to take one of them off my hands? Just for a bit?"

"Positive. Hang on! How on earth did they get into your bathroom in the first place? They would have had to go through your bedroom and even you admit that you can't sleep through a pin dropping."

"Well, um, I may have fallen asleep at the desk last night."

"Honestly. You idiot. You don't have to sit there 24/7 you know. There's a reason why I have a big red button to activate the klaxon."

"Of which I'm sure you take great pleasure in hitting at 2 in the morning."

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the evil glint in your eyes when you're briefing us..."

"Evil, moi? How could you even say such a hurtful thing about me? Look at me, I'm positively angelic. I even exist on a higher plane than the rest of you weak and fleshy mortals."

"You do realise John, that I too have a big red button near me. In fact, I have two. One that I believe turns off your oxygen and the other I think drops you out of orbit. Even if you aren't one of us 'weak and fleshy mortals' as you like to believe, I somehow think that a fiery re-entry might just sting a little..."

"Oh, I do so love our heart to hearts."

"Yeah, me too. They get so philosophical. Now, which one would you like me to press?"

"Surprise me. You'll be the one dealing with the fallout after all."

"Fallout?"

"Yeah, the fallout from when Dad finds out what you've done to his favourite son."

"Favourite?"

"Oh yeah, isn't it obvious? Me first, then Virge of course, you third, and then Gordon and Alan in joint last, depending on what they've done that particular day."

"You know, these big red buttons are looking even more tempting..."

"Go on then. I dare you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on, do it! Drop me out of orbit, you know you want to."

"Are you completely bonkers?"

"Probably. Call it space madness. Too long spent on my own..."

"Hmm, I should let Virge know about that. We may need to admit you into the infirmary for a thorough check-up."

"Any excuse to get me back down."

"I'm only looking out for your well-being."

"Oh yeah, I'll believe that the day Gordon decides he hates swimming."

"Nice to know how you truly feel about me..."

"Well, when you stop threatening to kill me either by suffocation or re-entry, I may change my opinion."

"Trust me, you're the one brother that I have the least urge to brutally murder at the moment."

"Oh? In that case I shall be sleeping easy tonight."

"I won't be..."

"You know, a bed is much more comfortable than a desk. I urge you to try it sometime."

"Oh ha ha. I retract my previous statement. I think you've just overtaken Virge on my 'want to kill' list."

"Ooh, charming! I think somebody needs to be put down for a nap, they're getting crabby..."

"Since when do I take naps?"

"Since you got old, Scotty!"

"I am not old! Anyway, you're only two years younger than me!"

"Ah, maybe, but there's only one of us around here who's age starts with a 3. So, with both Dad and Grandma away, you're now the eldest Tracy on the island!"

"Oh shut up."

"Congratulations."

"I said shut it!"

"Never, you grumpy old fart. Now, I believe you have a at least two siblings to track down. It seems suspiciously quiet down there..."

"Mmm, you're right. Nothings exploded in at least the last few minutes..."

"Watch yourself, brother mine, they're planning something..."

"That's what I'm afraid of. God, I need a rescue, or a strong drink..."

"Can't help you with either of those I'm afraid. We need you sober until Thursday, and the world is currently behaving itself."

"Brilliant. Just brilliant. Is it too much to much to ask for a small job. Something, anything! Hell, I'll even settle for rescuing a cat out of a tree, for God's sake!"

"You're really that desperate to get rid of them, huh? Enjoy the peace while it lasts. Dad'll be back at the weekend, and you know that as soon as he gets back we'll be having jobs coming out of our ears."

"I do not count a gravy shower as a wake up call peaceful. Or anything else they've done recently either."

"Four more days, Scott, and then you can get your own back. Or drink yourself into a stupor, your choice. Now, if you want a hint on tracking down the terrible two, I'd try either Alan's workshop or Brains' lab."

"They won't be in the lab. Virge said he'd be in there today hiding from them."

"Or, he's in on it too."

"God help me. You know, maybe I should call Dad, tell him there's an emergency and that he needs to get back here pronto..."

"Don't even think about it. He's already likely to come rushing back if one of us even sneezes."

"Don't I know it. Now, last chance. Are you sure you don't want an unofficial break from Five? I'm perfectly happy to kick Alan's ass into orbit if needs must."

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine up here. And before you ask, I have adequate water, food and oxygen to last me at least a month, so I have no need of a supply trip either."

"Shame... Well, if you're so determined to stay up there, I shall sign off. I have to find a good hiding place, seeing as it sounds like the terrible two has swelled it's ranks to become the terrifying three."

"Try the alcove behind shelf D7 in the library. It's a bit snug but it should buy you a bit of time."

"Thanks, I'd forgotten about that. Well, talk to you later, if I survive the rest of the day that is."

"Yep, talk to you later. I''ll let you know if anything comes through."

"By use of the ear-splitting siren at a guess?"

"Of course. What would be the point of it if I didn't use it. Well, I wish you the best of luck Scott."

"Thanks John, I'm going to need it..."


End file.
